


Way Past Concern

by blackash26



Series: Plot Bunny Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Crossover, Incomplete, Mention: child neglect, Mention: guns, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: Sam and Dean spent a few very weird months...or years? in a little town called Night Vale while their dad was away on a hunt.





	Way Past Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the following quote: "There is no cause for concern. We're way past that now. If you're not at least feeling mild terror then you haven't been paying attention." - Welcome to Night Vale
> 
> Originally Posted: AUGUST 3, 2013

I have no idea if anyone else has thought of this, but there really needs to be a Welcome to Night Vale crossover with Supernatural. Specifically, there needs to be a crossover in which the WeeChesters live in Night Vale for a while.

I love the idea of John dumping the kids in Night Vale while he goes off on a big hunt in his usually horrible parenting fashion. This leaves them to go to school and pretend to be normal for a little while. But since this is Night Vale, all of the things they’ve been raised to both know and hide that they know are common knowledge.

Can you imagine the chewing out Dean and Sam would get for not bringing weapons to school? Dean would fit in so well once he learned to recognize which strange things were “normal” and which would actually try to kill him.

Also, there's the whole issue of how long they actually stay in Night Vale. Time doesn't work there, after all. And it can be really hard to either enter or leave the town. Once they leave, they may not remember anything...but may find themselves occasionally pulled back to Night Vale if the town has claimed them...which would be really interesting.

I just…there is so much potential here.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this idea.
> 
> If this little plot bunny strikes your fancy, please feel free to run with it! And if you just want to chat about it in the comments with me, that's fun too!


End file.
